Leyendas del pasado
by LordRaven25
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de los primeros en alcanzar el poder maximo en sus habilidades
1. Camino a la Gloria Eterna

Era una mañana sombría cuando tres jóvenes esperaban fuera del castillo de Swanhill al resto de su grupo de expedición; ellos eran Seyren Windsor caballero de Prontera recién ordenado, su porte era arrogante mientras alisaba los extremos de su capa al lado de su peco peco.  
- Están tardando demasiado en llegar - dijo mientras mesaba su platinada cabellera que solía usar mas larga de lo que lo permitían los preceptos de su orden-

- El viaje desde Gefenia es largo y lo sabes- Le replico Cecil Damon, cazadora de Payon mientras acariciaba un joven halcón de color dorado que acababa de posarse en su hombro.

- Lo podéis ver, ya se acercan- Dijo a su vez la joven sacerdotisa Magaletha descendiente de los reyes de Rune- Midjegard y heredera de la corona del reino señalando dos siluetas que se acercaban poco a poco envueltas en la bruma.

- No se si sea buena idea unirnos a este grupo Kath- susurro el joven de cabellos azules y ojos grises- No debí haber salido de Morroc-

- Tranquilo primo, estaremos bien, además prometiste cuidarme y nunca has dejado de cumplir lo que me prometes- le respondió la aun mas joven hechicera sonriente al ver a su primo tan nervioso.

- Espero no tener problemas como este en lo futuro- fue la bienvenida del caballero - me gusta la puntualidad.-

- Lo sentimos- susurro la hechicera- el viaje es largo y los caminos difíciles-

- Descuiden, Seyren suele exagerar muchas veces- replico la cazadora mientras la sacerdotisa observaba turbada los calidos ojos grises del joven que a su vez recorrían con la vista el camino que habían recorrido el y su prima - Soy Cecil, y ella es Magaletha, mucho gusto en conocerlos; a Seyren ya lo conocen-

- Yo soy Kathryn, y el es mi primo Eremes, encantados de conocerlos- sonrío la sacerdotisa al oírlos nombrar, mientras veía al joven Eremes sonrojarse mientra saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que se vio interrumpida cuando sin quererlo se abrió la capa que portaba y dejo caer algunos guanteletes de extraño aspecto.

- Lamento este incidente - susurro Eremes mientras se agachaba a recoger sus guanteletes y tanto Cecyl como Magaletha se sorprendieron de la timidez de su voz, muy distinta de la imagen que se habían formado de el al verlo.

- ¿Que son esos guanteletes?- pregunto Cecyl tomando uno de ellos lo que hizo que una hoja llameante saliera de el asustándola y dejándolo caer.

_ Con cuidado- susurro Eremes- no son guanteletes, son katares; ese es el del fuego ardiente; ¿No la lastimo?-

_ N-no, es solo que nunca antes había visto un arma como esa-

_descuida Cecyl- sonrío la hechicera- pocos conocen las armas que usan los asesinos y menos aun siguen vivos; pero Eremes aunque hábil, rara vez los ha usado-

- Así que un asesino- respondió Seyren desenfundado su arma- uno de los preceptos de mi orden es encerrar asesinos o matarlos si se resisten al arresto, así que en nombre de la autoridad que me da el reino de Rune-Midjegard os pongo bajo arresto, vendréis de buena gana o por la fuerza- dijo mientras se acercaba a Eremes con la espada en alto.

Lo sucedido después no fue posible que las tres jóvenes que los veían con ojos temerosos se percataran; solo se dieron cuenta de que Eremes pareció desaparecer en el aire y unos segundos después Seyren estaba en el suelo, su espada rota, su rostro enrojecido de rabia y humillación y con una hoja de katar a cada lado de su cuello.

- Si estos son los guardianes del reino, no me extraña que halla tantos monstruos libres en el mundo- replico Eremes mientras lo observaba con esos ojos grises antes tan calidos y que parecían dos trozos de hielo.

Kath, no podré cumplir mi promesa de cuidarte en este viaje, regresare a Morroc- susurro Eremes- espero volver a verte con bien- dejo en el piso a Seyren y empezó a alejarse.

- P-por favor, no se vaya así- susurro Magaletha alcanzándolo-

- Es verdad primo- siguió Kathryn- sabes que debes cuidarme y no puedo regresar a Geffenia sola-

-Además de que necesitamos que alguien me ayude a hacer reconocimientos, no puedo usar siempre a Wingdam- pidió Cecyl señalando a su halcón.

- En especial ahora que ha visto o dejado de ver que tres mujeres solas no pueden depender solo de un caballero- dijo Magaletha- aun cuando se trate de mi prometido- una nube paso tan rápido por los ojos de Eremes ensombreciéndolos pero fue tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes se percato de ello- además de que quiero creer que no todos los asesinos son malos-

Eremes contemplo a las tres jóvenes mientras meditaba lo que le pedían- Los asesinos tenemos una misión por demás peligrosa, vivimos entre la luz y la sombra, por eso nos ocultamos dentro de la misma oscuridad, para detenerla; pocos se atreverían a entrar a donde nosotros lo hemos hecho y a pesar de nuestras buenas intensiones- su mirada se ensombreció- muchos han elegido el camino de la oscuridad, esos son los asesinos que debes detener caballero, no a los que tratan de ayudarte, así sea desde las sombras o a plena luz del día, nuestro único deber y deseo es detener al mal, aunque a veces nos lleve a perderlo todo- la mirada de Eremes se lleno de tristeza- muchos de ellos eran mis amigos, con los que crecí y me críe- su voz tornose a la vez triste y amarga- eso incluyo a mi mejor amiga- Kathryn se sobresalto y con las manos en el pecho y los ojos llorosos se acerco a su primo.

- ¿Eremes, te... te refieres a... a Wickebine? - el joven asesino asintió con tristeza mientras una lagrima solitaria caía al suelo- debía detenerla- susurro tragando saliva, mientras los recuerdos hacían que palideciera poco a poco- llevarla a las autoridades, pero falle, en ... en mi intento por atraparla; yo... yo la mate..., la sangre de mi mejor amiga esta en mis manos- su voz y mirada se volvieron atormentadas- por mi falta de habilidad, tuve que matar a mi mejor amiga y nunca podré perdonármelo-

Las tres jóvenes lo observaban con sincera lastima al ver al asesino sufrir todavía por la muerte de su amiga, mientras el caballero se levantaba y tras observar su espada rota, recogió los trozos y dando media vuelta se alejo del lugar susurrando para si mismo

- Esto no se quedara así, nadie me humilla a mi el futuro rey de Rune, y vive para contarlo, -


	2. El Camino de la Confianza

El camino de la confianza.

Mas tarde, esa misma mañana, mientras las jóvenes conversaban para conocerse mejo, el timido Eremes llenaba su pequeña mochila de campaña con provisiones y algunas medicinas que pensaba podrian serles utiles, lanzando de vez en cuando timidas miradas a la joven sacerdotisa de ojos azules y a pesar de su discreción no pudo evitar que su prima se diera cuenta de ello, lo que provoco que se sonrojase aun mas y fingiendose muy ocupado les diera la espalda al empacar para que no vieran su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

Mientras esto sucedia en una de las habitaciones del castillo, el caballero se dirigia a una de las muchas tiendas del centro de la ciudad, específicamente, se dirigia a la tienda taller del maestro herrero Holldegren donde un joven de no mas de veinte años usando hábilmente un martillo daba los ultimos detalles a un hacha pesada que acababa de forjar.

-Buen dia tenga caballero- lo saludo el el joven herrero al tiempo que sumergia el hacha en una tinaja de agua para terminar de templarla- si busca al maestro, en un momento estara con usted a menos que pueda ayudarle en algo- saco el hacha de la tinaja y cuando la tenia casi lista y solo faltaba que le pusiera su marca, el hacha se despedazo con un crujido y del fondo del taller se escucho un grito.

- ¡Howard! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no pongas fragmentos de estrella a las armas que forjes hasta que sepas medir bien las proporciones-

El joven herrero recogia las herramientas que habia usado y tras suspirar con resignacion se disculpo – Lo lamento maestro, no volvera a suceder, no volvere a usar fragmentos de estrella en un arma que forje hasta que comprenda bien como afecta el equilibrio entre los componentes de las armas que forje; y perdoneme nuevamente pero parece que un caballero de Prontera le busca –

-Ire en un momento mientras tanto termina de arreglar el taller Howard, y no te preocupes, pronto aprenderas a hacer bien tus armas, seras un gran herrero. – al decir esto, aparecio por fin el maestro en el taller y observando a Seyren le pregunto solicito.

- buen dia tenga caballero. ¿En que puede servirle este humilde herrero?- Buen dia tenga usted maestro herrero Holldegren, quisiera saber si usted pudiera reparar mi espada- Holldegren observo con detenimiento la espada y sonriente llamo a su aprendiz- Howard, el caballero desea que repares su espada- y tras voltear nuevamente a observar al caballero le susurro- mi aprendiz es muy inclinado a la aventura, rara vez logra terminar de forjar un arma, pero reparandolas podria decirse que incluso a mi me ha superado – el joven tomo la espada colocandola posteriormente en el fogon encendido junto con una barra de acero y un lingote de oridecon, cuando la tuvo a la temperatura necesaria para reforjarla la coloco en un ennegrecido yunque y empezo a reforjarla trabajando hábilmente el acero y oridecon al rojo blanco; finalmente la sumergio en agua y tras un par de golpes mas se la entrego al caballero como si fuera nueva.

- Su espada caballero – se la ofrecio a Seyren que la tomo y quedo asombrado de que pareciera incluso mas ligera que antes mientras el maestro herrero observababa orgulloso y complacido el trabajo realizado por su aprendiz.

- Sabe maestro – empezó a decir Seyren – creo podria ayudar a que su aprendiz se olvide de buscar aventuras, su majestad Tristan II me envia en un grupo expedicionario y su habilidad como herrero podria ser de utilidad, podria ser necesario que necesitemos a alguien que de mantenimiento a nuestras armas estando lejos de alguna ciudad-

El maestro herrero observo unos instantes a su aprendiz mientras recogia las herramientas con que habia reparado la espada de Seyren- tal ves fuera buena idea que se uniera a usted en su expedición caballero, mi joven aprendiz es un muchacho fuerte, aun mas de lo que aparenta, algo terco, pero de buen corazon ademas de que necesita crecer y madurar – se volvio hacia su aprendiz – el caballero desea que te unas a su grupo expedicionario siempre y cuando tu estes de acuerdo.

- No podria ser de otra forma maestro- dijo Seyren –

- ¿ En serio maestro? – pregunto asombrado el joven – p-pero aun no estoy listo para dejar de ser su aprendiz – A lo que sonriente el maestro le respondio . Tonterias muchacho, ya estas listo y no falta mucho para que decidas donde pondras tu taller si decides dedicarte a la forja de armas, después de todo Prontera no es todo el mundo, ademas de que podras conocer y aprender de otros maestros herreros como Antonio de Payon, que fue compañero mio, o podrias instalarte en la pequeña ciudad que según los rumores esta por fundarse en lo que hasta ahora es el pequeño pueblo de Izlude según se han oido rumores, incluso he oido que la asociación de los maestros de la espada se ha instalado ya en ese pequeño poblado, podrias conocer el mundo y con el tiempo ser un herrero incluso mejor que yo-

Howard observo asombrado a su maestro mientras las palabras que habia escuchado empezaban a ser comprendidas finalmente- Entonces maestro ¿ me despide como su aprendiz? – Asi es Howard desde este momento te declaro abiertamente como un herrero cualificado de primer nivel- le respondio su maestro ademas de que si vas a ir en viaje expedicionario quisiera que llevases 2 pequeños presentes que tenia guardados para el dia en que dejaras de ser un aprendiz, esperame aquí un momento por favor- le dijo y entro nuevamente a la parte posterior de donde salio cargando un yunque de viaje hecho de Oridecon y un gran paquete envuelto que le entrego a su aprendiz – este yunque Howard, es sumamente especial, fue el que mi maestro que en paz descance me entrego cuando me declaro listo para poner mi taller y este pequeño paquete- le dijo entregandoselo – fue la primera hacha de guerra que forje yo mismo, me sentiria honrado si mi mejor aprendiz los llevara en sus viajes-


	3. Amores contrariados y amistad sincera

**Capitulo Tercero**

**Amistad sincera y amores contrariados.**

- He terminado de empacar lo que podemos necesitar en el viaje Kath – dijo Eremes haciendo uso de todo su entrenamiento como asesino para evitar que su voz traicionara la timidez que sentía cerca de la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos dorados y ojos azules de la que ya se sentía perdidamente enamorado y no debía de amar por ser ella una verdadera princesa si es que había escuchado bien lo que decían las jóvenes mientras platicaban y el solo el hijo de un campesino de Morroc con un futuro incierto. – Gracias primo – le respondió la hechicera sonriente - ¿Estas seguro que empacaste todo lo necesario? Después de todo será un viaje largo – Tenemos provisiones suficientes para ir a la ciudad de Morroc o incluso a Alberta por lo menos si fuéramos un grupo de doce personas durante al menos los seis días que dura hasta Alberta o cuatro a Morroc, así que aun cuando tardemos dos semanas por las inclemencias del tiempo o algún otro imprevisto estaremos bien, siempre que no se nos termine el agua -

Antes de que la joven hechicera pudiera responder se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y la cazadora se levanto para abrir la puerta y se quedo asombrada al ver la impresionante musculatura de un joven herrero que la observaba mitad encantado y mitad confundido. – Buenas tardes señorita – saludo Howard – un caballero de Prontera me pidió unirme a un grupo expedicionario y uno de los guardias de palacio me indico que estaban reunidos en una de estas habitaciones, espero no haberme equivocado – Cecil no pudo decir palabra alguna, tan impresionada había quedado al ver la mirada franca aunque tímida del herrero, Katherine se acerco a la puerta a observar al recién llegado y le invito a pasar _ por favor pasa, no esperábamos que alguien mas se uniera a nuestro grupo expedicionario, soy Katherine – se presento alegremente – nuestra silenciosa cazadora es Cecil – la joven se sonrojo un poco mas y saludo tímidamente – el que esta empacando como si fuéramos a ir mas allá de las fronteras del reino es mi primo Eremes y nuestra sacerdotisa de habito rosa es Magaletha. – Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Howard y hasta hace una par de horas era aprendiz del maestro Holldegren – sonrío el joven alegremente mientras estrechaba la mano del asesino.

- Aprendiz del maestro Holldegren, que suerte has tenido Howard – dijo Eremes mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del herrero – aun recuerdo la primera ves que lo vi., y me sentí orgulloso como nunca cuando siendo apenas un niño o casi, me forjo esta daga – dijo mientras le mostraba a Howard una daga damascus, Howard observo la daga unos instantes y tras pedírsela con la mirada a Eremes le replico sonriente mientras la observaba con atención – esta daga no la hizo el maestro, fue de las primeras que hice, y de las pocas que logre terminar de hacer, puedes observar aquí un poco mas debajo de la marca del maestro, están las marcas de los aprendices y la mía – Eremes contemplo su daga con mas atención y sonriente le respondió a Howard – entonces me sentiré dos veces mas seguro si el herrero que la forjo esta a mi lado en este viaje, es un arma excelente, nunca se me ha mellado o roto, en verdad debes estar orgulloso de tu trabajo – a mi me alegra que te agrade mi trabajo – replico Howard acongojado aunque agradecido por la sinceridad que había en la voz de Eremes que guardo la daga en una funda oculta en su espalda, que sonó ligeramente cuando el metal choco con en metal, al tiempo que susurraba – desde hace tiempo no la uso, sin embargo rara vez la mantengo lejos de mi, me hace sentir seguro- termino sonriente – y aunque cargas varios cuchillos ligeros, estoy seguro de que siempre la tienes a la mano – replico Howard ante la mirada atónita de Eremes que se sorprendió de ver descubierta de esta forma una de sus armas mas secretas como asesino, volteando a ver si las jóvenes se habían percatado de lo que había dicho Howard que le susurro tranquilamente – descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo, solo nosotros sabemos que cargas al menos 40 cuchillos arrojadizos con capsulas de veneno – pero como es que … - el maestro Holldegren juntos a todos los otros maestros herreros se dedican a fabricarlos para la cofradía de asesinos, sabiendo que aunque pueden ser usados mal muy pocos de la cofradía sabe usarlos y menos aun tener acceso a ellos.

La charla de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por una llamada insistente a la puerta; Katherine abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendida al ver la puerta rodeada de guardias; uno de ellos, portando un pergamino con el sello real entro sin pedir permiso y tras arrodillarse frente a Magaletha le susurro mientras le entregaba sumisamente dicho pergamino – sus Majestades reales el Rey Tristán II y la reina Isolda solicitan a su alteza y a s grupo expedicionario se presenten en el salón del trono antes de iniciar su viaje.


	4. Despedida Regia

**Capitulo Cuarto**

**Despedida paternal y confusión masculina.**

** Los jóvenes Cecil, Magaletha, Katherine, Howard y Eremes fueron escoltados por la guardia real al salón del trono dónde sus majestades reales los aguardaban junto con Seyren que esperaba arrodillado frente a los reyes esperando al resto de su grupo expedicionario; conforme avanzaban pudieron observar que a ambos lados varios caballeros y cruzados completamente inmóviles vistiendo la tunica esmeralda y carmesí del estandarte real. Al estar a unos pasos del trono, Magaletha se arrodillo y los otros cuatro jóvenes pensaron correcto imitar su ejemplo.**

**-Podéis poneros de pie mis jóvenes aventureros – dijo su majestad Tristán – Debemos deciros que estamos agradecidos y orgullosos de vosotros por haber aceptado esta misión con la que el reino entero se beneficiara al tener mapas mas precisos que facilitaran a nuestros mercaderes y viajeros para desplazarse de una ciudad a otra del reino con comodidad y con el menor riesgo posible - Además quisiéramos daros algunos consejos que os servirán en vuestro viaje. Continuo la reina – Protegeos entre ustedes sus vidas dependerán en gran medida de los que puedan hacer por ustedes mismos- **

** Los jóvenes se levantaron con los ojos de Cecil y Howard brillando de forma especial, parte por los sentimientos que habían empezado a florecer en ellos al verse y en parte debidos a la emoción que tenían por hacer un viaje que prometía estar lleno de aventuras, la de Katherine brillaba por su deseo de visitar y conocer las bibliotecas mágicas del reino y poder así descubrir y conocer nuevos hechizos que podrían permitirle el ampliar su conocimiento de los secretos arcanos a los que sus maestros la habían iniciado al descubrir su asombroso talento para controlar en invocar relámpagos y lanzas de fuego; Magaletha veía la oportunidad de conocer el reino del cual seria reina algún día y poder descubrir que mas podría hacer para seguir el camino de sus padres que solo pensaban en el bien de sus súbditos, pensando que ello la haría ser una mejor reina; Eremes veía el viaje en parte como una tortura por tener que cuidar a su querida prima y estar cerca de una mujer de la que se había enamorado con locura sabiendo que no tendría esperanza de ser correspondido, su mente y corazón se torturaban al saber que amaba a una sacerdotisa que no podía corresponder a su amor por ser ella una princesa y el era el hijo de un campesino de Morroc que entro a la cofradía de asesinos por desear cambiar su vida desde que escapando de la granja de sus padres se convirtió en un ladronzuelo mas en las calles de Morroc primero y que tras años de vivir al día regreso a su hogar para despedirse de su padre para solo hallar una fría tumba donde descansaban sus padres visitada por su prima que había ido a esperar que regresase su primo para poder reunir los restos de su casi extinta familia. Seyren los ojos brillando de ambición y orgullo, veía esta expedición como un paso mas hacia su investidura como príncipe regente cosa que esperaba con un poco de habilidad y manipulación cambiar por el titulo de rey de Rune-Midjegard; ambicionando el ver que pronto vería sus deseos de venganza en contra del asesino que le había humillado en una situación peligrosa y posiblemente mortal de la que esperaba podría evitar que el asesino escapara con vida. **

**-Vuestro equipo esta bien compuesto por lo que vemos – prosiguió el rey sonriendo al ver a los jóvenes – podemos ver que tenéis entre ustedes a miembros de la cofradía de asesinos, de la orden de la espada de Rune-Midjegard, de los cazadores de los bosques de Payon y a un joven herrero que seguramente es alumno del maestro Holldegren – Howard se ruborizo – además de que vuestro valiente grupo, cuenta con la asistencia del mas grande orgullo que existe para nuestra real persona nuestra hija Magaletha- la joven sacerdotisa sonrío tímidamente – os deseamos que tengan un buen viaje, además de que os ayudaremos un poco facilitándoles este salvoconducto que hemos preparado – a una señal casi imperceptible uno de los consejeros de su majestad se aproximo a este entregándole un cofre abierto del que su majestad extrajo con delicadeza 5 rollos de pergamino que les entrego su majestad la reina ante la turbación de Cecil, Howard, Katherine y Eremes que no esperaban lo que consideraban un gran honor, mientras que Magaletha lo tomo como si diariamente su madre le entregase un documento de tal importancia y Seyren lo recibió con humildad, aunque su mirada rebelaba mucho del orgullo que sentía por tal obsequio de su rey y señor, viéndose a si mismo en su mente como entregaba a algún joven mensajero un documento similar mientras la corona del reino ceñía su cabeza.**

**- También deseamos- prosiguió su majestad el rey – en daros este pequeño presente que esperamos usareis para proveeros de cualquier cosa que os pudiera faltar durante el viaje- dijo entregándole a Magaletha un cofre pequeño que contenía lingotes de oro y una o dos docenas de piedras preciosas – confío en que nuestro joven herrero podrá usarlas para proveer de de cualquier cosa aprovechando sus contactos entre los gremios de los mercaderes- Howard asintió mientras se ruborizaba aun mas- Quisiéramos pedirles también alguna información acerca de que rumbo tomaran – Katherine se adelanto cuando Seyren estaba por responder- con vuestro permiso su majestad- susurro tímidamente – hemos decidido viajar primero al norte, hacia Aldebarán, después hacia el oeste a Geffenia, para después al sur hacia la prisión de Glastheim cruzando el desierto de Sograt cerca de Payon, para ir rumbo a Morroc y después a Alberta en la costa, terminando nuestro viaje en el pueblo de Izlude antes de regresar a Prontera. – las jóvenes asintieron sonrientes. Mientras Eremes y Howard se veían confundidos- **

**El rey sonrío al ver la mirada confusa de los jóvenes, mientras la reina les decía – Entonces habéis elegido la ruta mas larga de todas, sin embargo creemos que podréis efectuar el viaje sin problemas, podemos ver en vuestras miradas que su deseo es lograr vuestros sueños y que lograreis realizarlo sin problemas, así que quisiéramos pedirles que nos permitan guiarlos a la salida norte de nuestro castillo, donde el carro de vuestro joven herrero esta esperando lleno de provisiones además de las herramientas que usara para dar mantenimiento a vuestros equipos- al decir esto, los caballeros de la guardia carmesí se levantaron y colocaron alrededor de sus majestades en formación de escolta, mientras que sus majestades tomados del brazo se levantaron y pidieron a los jóvenes les siguieran camino al patio de los castillo de entrenamiento donde los jóvenes se habían conocido de forma tan fuera de lo común y llegaron a la entrada norte de la ciudad, donde 2 caballeros los recibieron con el carro de Howard.**

**- Aquí es donde nos separamos de vosotros jóvenes exploradores- dijo la reina - sin embargo les quiero dar un ultimo regalo antes de que partáis – susurro y juntando sus manos invoco sobre ellos la bendición de los Dioses y dejo que de sus manos saliera un aura brillante que envolvió sus cuerpos rodeándolos de un aura de esencia divina. – He invocado sobre vosotros algunos de mis poderes como antigua sacerdotisa, eso les permitirá guardar un poco de la esencia mística de vuestra sacerdotisa y al mismo tiempo les permitirá viajar un poco más deprisa por un par de horas, esperamos que os sean de utilidad. – tras decir esto y aun sonriente, se sujeto al brazo del rey y dando 3 pasos hacia atrás dejo a los jóvenes aventureros listos a emprender su aventura.**

**Las jóvenes sonriendo empezaron a caminar alejándose de la entrada del castillo, mientras los muchachos se veían todavía con una expresión que claramente daba a entender que no se habían dado cuenta de en que momento las chicas había tomado el mando de la situación.**


	5. Platicas y bromas en el bosque

Capitulo Quinto.

Platicas y bromas en los bosques

El viaje hacia el norte, empezó sin dificultades, al menos para las tres jovenes que se habían apropiado de la carreta mercante de Howard y usaban al peco peco de Seyren como animal de tiro, a pesar de las quejas del caballero que reclamaba su derecho de viajar en el carruaje a lo que Cecil le replico que no podía ya que el pobre peco peco no podría cargar con ellos 6, por lo que solo ellas que eran mas delicadas ( y ligeras) irían en el, mientras los valientes ( y gordos) escoltas irían a pie. Howard y Eremes se encogieron de hombros al escuchar que irían de pie, y Seyren aunque molesto se tuvo que resignar cuando sintió que el aire a su alrededor empezaba a enfriarse y vio al halcón de Cecil que lo veía como si fuera un simple lunatic preparado como su cena.

Las primera dos horas no tuvieron sucesos de importancia, si se exceptua que Eremes tropezó y cayo en un pequeño lago, y que tanto Howard como Seyren se unieron a las risas de las jovenes ante la visión de un asesino empapado y con el rostro completamente enrojecido de vergüenza.

Las jovenes decidieron hacer un alto en su viaje para que Eremes se cambiase de ropa por algo seco de entre las muchas cosas que tenía en su mochila de viaje mientras que Howard hacia una fogata usando para ello un pequeño horno de forja que tenia en el carro y algo de la leña que Seyren recogió tras una seria conversación que tuvo con Katherine y Cecil que implico entre otras cosas una ventisca pequeña y una docena de flechas que rasguñaron la armadura y congelaron la capa del caballero.

Eremes rápidamente saco una muda de ropa seca, y mientras lo hacia, hablaba consigo mismo – Soy un idiota. ¿Como pude caerme en el lago? ¿En que estaba pensando? - Para mi que estabas pensando en los ojos azules de una de las 3 encantadoras chicas que nos acompañan – le respondió con una sonrisa Howard que le había alcanzado para entregarle la capa que había dejado olvidada al recoger el resto de sus ropas y le respondió la pregunta que el asesino había lanzado al aire pensándose solo, haciendo que el asesino saltara asustado y con sus armas preparadas temiendo una emboscada, al tiempo que dos dagas se clavaban en el árbol a ambos lados de la cabeza del herrero que a duras penas pudo esquivarlas – Hey! Cuidado, estoy de tu lado Eremes- susurro Howard y al verlo Eremes se tranquilizo y disculpándose le ayudo a levantarse del suelo – Lo siento Howard, creo que estoy más nervioso de costumbre, no sé que me está pasando- susurro apenado – Yo si se que tienes, estas en las mismas que yo con Cecil, y ya que Katherine es tu prima y le hablas de forma normal a Cecil, solo puedes estar enamorado de la princesa – Eremes al escucharlo decir el nombre del motivo de su atormentado estado, se sonrojo aun mas al tiempo que regresaba y se ponía la camiseta de cuero acojinado que usaba bajo la cota de malla que siempre usaba- Admitirlo no cambiaria nada Howard, no soy digno de ella, es una princesa, nacida para reinar en Rune-Midgard y yo solo soy el hijo de un campesino de Morroc que se ha refugiado en la oscuridad para detenerla – No digas tonterías, podría ser que te ganaras su corazón, después de todo, la casa real de Rune-Midgard los GaeBolger ganaron la corona del reino al salvar el mundo, al enfrentarse al señor de la muerte, asi que es probable que si un peligro amenazase a Rune, Eremes el asesino se convierta en noble por la fuerza de su valor, y pueda conquistar en el proceso la mano de la dulce e inocente princesa Magaletha a la que ama con todo su corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio- Eremes se dejo caer en el suelo al terminar de ponerse la cota de malla, que parecía hacer que el asesino se viera mas cercano a una sombra que a una persona, Howard lo observo intrigado – Que armadura mas interesante la que estas usando, ¿ puedo preguntar de que esta hecha? – Es una simple cota de malla Howard – le respondió el asesino – solo que esta contiene en su entramado la esencia de las brujas Bathory, eso hace que se vuelva una armadura de sombras- Sorprendente – susurro Howard – en realidad no tanto, desde hace años la academia de magos descubrio que las esencias de los monstruos podían obtenerse y unirse a las armaduras y en ocasiones incluso a las armas, aunque parte de la información es clasificada ya que podría usarse para el mal, todos en Morroc tenemos al menos una o dos piezas de nuestro equipo con esencias capturadas fuera de la ciudad y en raras ocasiones como mi armadura o como mis katares, obtenidas mediante la ayuda de algunas de las distintas cofradías de mercaderes, aunque muchas veces pagamos demasiado por algo que debería ser conocido y usado por todo el mundo, eso ha causado muchas veces que la ambición haga que personas buenas se inclinen hacia el mal – replico Eremes, mientras recordaba una vez más las acciones que causaron que su mejor amiga muriera en sus manos. – Tal vez asi no se perderían tantas vidas inútilmente – Sera mejor que regresemos con los demás, por cierto olvidaste tu manto, imagino que sería mejor te lo pusieras de nuevo por eso vine a buscarte, además de que no podía estar cerca de las chicas por lo mismo que tu, por cierto tu prima propuso que jugaramos a las cartas y amenazo con que el peor jugador tendría un castigo que bien podría ser sujeto de pruebas del maquillaje que compro Cecil – Eremes palideció al escuchar que su prima estaba regresando a sus travesuras de juventud recordando de paso la ocasión en que termino vestido como gemela de Kath en una de las pocas fiestas familiares que recordaba de su infancia – Mejor regresemos a detener el juego, mi prima es demasiado buena o demasiado tramposa como para perder jugando a las cartas sea quien sea su oponente y siempre planea como burlarse a mas y mejor de sus víctimas- Dudo mucho que eso sea problema- le replico el herrero mientras sonreía- al parecer encontro a la horma de su zapato, o mejor aun un par de complices, ya que antes de venir por ti, vi que nuestro bien amado caballero estaba siendo apaleado en las cartas.- Eso es peligroso, deberíamos ir a rescatarlo- respondió el asesino mientras terminada de vestirse- aunque bien podríamos esperar un poco mas y llegar cuando ya este maquillado y posiblemente con un vestido puesto- susurro con una sonrisa complice Howard- después de todo, mientras no seamos nosotros las victimas, bien podemos reírnos un poco.- Tienes razón, esperemos un poco, sirve que asi reviso si me falta revisar mas piezas de mi equipo le respondió el asesino al tiempo que recuperaba sus dagas.

Mientras esta animada platica sucedia, las jovenes habían logrado su objetivo de fastidiar aun mas al atribulado caballero al cual ya habían peinado y terminado de maquillar haciendo parecerse un arlequin en toda la extensión de la palabra , le habían pintado la cara de blanco a excepción de un solo punto negro en la punta de la nariz como si fuera Pierrot y usando el mismo maquillaje negro le habían dibujado un antifaz como el que usaba Arlequin en sus apariciones y esa fue la imagen que tuvieron el joven herrero y el asesino cuando llegaron al campamento y estallaron el carcajadas al ver el rostro humillado del caballero.


End file.
